Chapter 5: Strength vs. Speed: The Dancing Blades of Clashing Ideals!
←Previous Next→ Chapter "Wealth, fame, power... Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to seas. 'You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!' These words lured men to the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine! This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'!" FILING A COMPLAINT! After helping reunite a mother and child, Artist and Pirate Vermilion D. Kara punishes many marines before seeking out their leader. Spending the night at the kind home of Shanna and Angela, Kara any Yuri leave early morning to "file a complaint" with the captain of the local marines. Now face to face with Captain Avidus, Yuri chases away the marine forces as Kara prepares to clash swords with the atrocious captain of the Orange Town marines... Inside the Marine Base Avidus: "That's right. I'm Captain Avidus, strong-arm of East Blue and leader of the Orange Town Protection Brigade." Vermilion D. Kara: "How laughable that you insult yourself by calling yourself this town's 'protector'. Very well. I'm pirate Captain Vermilion D. Kara, and I've come to register a complaint!" The two swordsmen glared at each other with fierce determination in their eyes. Both stood absolutely still. The first to break off eye contact was to be the loser, so neither dared to look away. Avidus's face contorted with anger. Kara simply smirked. Off in the distance, the sounds of destruction could be heard. "Yuri sure is having fun," Kara thought to himself. Another explosion of noise. Kara smirked as his opponent's rage grew. Finally, his opponent looked away in the direction of the blast. Avidus: "What are those idiots doing?!? They-" Kara pounced. With speed and grace, Kara sliced along the sleeve of Avidus's right arm. A seemingly shallow gash slowly dripped blood along the captain's forearm. Retaliating, Avidus swung at Kara. A simple back flip moved Kara out of the way of the sword. Kara smirked once again. '''Avidus': "To think I'm losing to a little girl." Kara's smirk vanished. He charged Avidus, who chopped at Kara with his claymore. Kara rolled under Avidus, who's blade struck the ground and was wedged into the floor. The strain of pulling the blade out caused more of his precious blood to leak out, now dripping down to his fingers and on to the blade. Kara twirled around Avidus and slit his left arm. Blood splattered on the red rugs, the stark contrast between the two shades showing just how much blood Avidus was beginning to lose. 'Kara: "I've damaged the flexors in your right arm and severed the tendons in your left. With proper surgery and physical therapy, you could save both your arms..." Kara held his blade to Avidus's neck. "...but only if you surrender now and leave Orange Town." Avidus's visage contorted with a mixture of fear, rage and agony. "This is impossible," he yelled in his mind. "For me to lose to a little girl..." '''Kara: "And by the way, not that it matters, never has, but I'm a boy." Avidus's rage increased violently. Massive amounts of blood coated his arms as he struggled to heft his heavy blade off the ground and smash it into Kara. Kara simply sidestepped, tilting his blade in a circle as he moved behind Avidus. He swung his blade horizontally along the back of both feet. The rug beneath them was utterly drenched as Avidus collapsed, barely conscious. Outside the Marine Base Random Marines: "Run! Run!" Yuri chased the marines around the base, still violently swinging the disproportionate claymore like a madman. Yuri: "...is because you stupid jerks just can't be nice! Your job is to protect and help your charges, not bully and rob them! You stupid-stupid-" Yuri continued on with his insults as he smashed the sword into several load-bearing walls, supply crates, and even the occasional cannon. All the while Yuri battered the marines in his way, with most marines having the luck on being hit by the extremely wide flat of the blade. Yuri suddenly stopped, his ears perking up. The marines also stopped. Approaching from behind them was Kara, completely unscathed. Marine Q: "No way...that kid couldn't have..." Marine T: "That kid beat Captain Avidus?!?" Yuri smiled as Kara emerged, letting go of the giant claymore he'd been wielding. Kara: "Hey, Marines! Your boss is still alive, but he needs a doctor badly. He also may need surgery." The marines couldn't believe their ears. Some of them immediately denied Kara's claim, others worried about their captain and went to check. Back in the building, the marines found their captain, heavily injured and face down on the floor. They sent for more men, who ran to their captain's side. Still others remained behind, eager to avenge their captain. Kara: "I could have killed him, by the way. However, I'm willing to let him, and by extension all of you, live. On two conditions. First, give up all your weapons and surrender. Second, you are to board your ships and leave Orange Town. Forever. Neither of these are negotiable. So, which will it be?" The marines were infuriated by these demands, but quickly dropped their weapons and surrendered. Orange Town: Port When the marines' ships were barely visible on the horizon, Kara turned to the townsfolk. Kara: "People of Orange Town! I have freed you of the oppression of these false guardians. They will no longer bully you nor rob you of that which is yours. Instead," Kara signaled Yuri who opened the crates the marines left behind; "it is time that you no longer live in fear and to defend yourselves." A few of the townsfolk were afraid of Kara, but Shanna quickly arrived and dispersed their fears. Shanna: "Everyone, we can trust this man. If he is a bad person, then why did he help my daughter when she and I were separated?" Old Man: "Shanna is right. Everyone, this man saved me when those nasty hooligans threatened me for wanting to return to my home." Angela: "And he painted a pretty picture of me and my mommy and gave it to us!" The townsfolk began to stir. Many smaller conversations on whether or not to trust Kara were bouncing all throughout the people of the town. Suddenly, everyone goes silent at the sound of a dog barking. Stepping aside, a lead the way between the townsfolk, with an elderly gentleman following behind. : "What's all the commotion?" Citizen: "Mr. Mayor! This pirate drove away the marines who've been terrorizing the town." : "What did you say? He drove them off?" The mayor approached Kara with a facade of anger. Inspecting him, the mayor's face suddenly turned to one of joy as he patted Kara on the head. : "Then we must celebrate this heroic pirate!" Town Park Everyone in town made merry at finally being free from the marines. People were laughing, singing, eating and drinking to their hearts' content. Across the way, Yuri was devouring hoards of ice cream in record time, while Kara sat across from him with a more moderate bowl. The townspeople came up to show their gratitude in flocks, some offering money, others offering food or drink. Time and again, Kara simply thanked them before returning that which they gave him, telling them it was not necessary. : "I don't understand why you decline to accept anything from us. You are a pirate, aren't you." Kara: "Yes. I am. A 'real' pirate, and I don't need a hoard of wealth to be one." The mayor laughed heartily at Kara's words. : "A pirate who doesn't want treasure? I've never heard of such a thing." Kara: "Yes, you are not the first to tell me so. By the way, I heard that I'm not the first pirate to have saved this town. What can you tell me about the people who rescued this town before?" : "Let's see...There were three of them. One was a . Another was a . And then there was their leader, and ." Kara: "A woman with orange hair, a swordsman with moss hair and three blades, and a kid with a straw hat and rubber powers. Must have been a devil fruit user." : "Why are you so interested in them?" Kara: "I promised Shanna and Angela I'd keep an eye out for them to give them your thanks." : "If that's the case, we can at least give you a boat or-" Kara: "No need. I plan to take the ferry in the morning to the next island." : "Then at least let us pay for your ticket." Kara: "You really aren't planning on letting me go without some form of gratitude, are you?" The mayor nodded. Kara sighed. Kara: "Very well. If you insist." : "But that isn't til the morning, so until then, let us celebrate!" The mayor raised a glass. Kara did as well. Kara: "To freedom." Orange Town Port: Morning Most of the town had come down to see Kara and Yuri off. After paying for the ticket, the two boarded the ferry. As it began to depart, the townspeople waved goodbye as he left. Yuri: "So, now what?" Kara: "Now we get back to searching. We have a promise to keep." Kara's mind drifted off, remembering the promise they'd made. Meanwhile... In a port town, night had brought silence to the area. The only noise to be heard was an unknown figure pounding away at steel. Working into the night, the tall figure swung hard at the metal with his hammer, working hard to make it as high grade as possible. Chapter 5: End ←Previous Next→ Author's Notes * This series was the author's first attempt at written fanon/fanfiction. * This was one of the first attempts at a more choreographed fight sequence for the author to write. * "I have not seen the Orange Town Arc in quite some time, so if there are any inaccuracies, such as Boodle actually knowing Luffy, etc.'s names, please let me know in a comment below so I may fix it." * "Any comments or tips would be preferred in the comments section."